Hunter X Hunter: Winds of Fate
by AstraI Dragon
Summary: (SYOC OPEN) Follow the adventures of Aoi, his friends, and other hunters, as they encounter new lands, unforseen enemies, new creatures, and go on fantastical adventures. (Will be starting at the start of the exam) (Updates can be found here)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Strange beasts... And monsters.

Vast riches... Hidden treasures...

Evil haunts... Uncharted frontiers...

The mysterious unknown.

The people who are captivated by the magic in those words

Are called... Hunters!

* * *

"Hey...hey! Hey miss, wake up!"

A man shouted at a long blue haired girl with an even longer braid that looked like it would go down to knee length if standing, but instead was laying down in a hammock. Wearing a long sleeved blue jacket, blue shorts, a white T shirt, and white socks underneath. Completely flat chested, and with blue boots that were on the ground by the hammock. ANd sporting some blue headphones to boot, the eleven year old child looked totally peaceful and asleep.

"Damnit!"

"Oi, what is wrong over here?"

ANother sailor came over, and then saw the scene that the first one did.

"Is this boy asleep?"

"Wait, this is a boy?!"

"I think so".

"No way, its totally a girl".

"No, I am a boy" he replied, to dispel any misunderstanding as he woke up. "So, are we at port yet?"

"This is my hammock, and in the crew quarters, so no!" he said, throwing the boots at him. They then picked him up, and threw him out of the room.

Name: Aoi Azuli. Age: Eleven. Reason for being on the ship: Hunter Applicant.

"Are you seriously a hunter applicant?" another man asked as he passed the boy.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully, as he put his boots on while upside down and then with a single movement hopped to his feet. "Guess I better find a new place to sleep now!"

"A new place to sleep?!" the man shouted, as he looked out the window. Outside, the boat was currently going through an extreme storm. And Aoi had been sleeping through all of it.

The Captain saw this as well. _Well now, it looks like we have quite the surprise applicant. And promising at that._

And so, as the ship made its voyage, Aoi had no idea yet just what was in store for him.

* * *

Now, I couldgo on and on about all the various rules...but to simply things.

Use Common Sense.

Title Admissions as HxH SYOC - CharacterName - Age - NenType

Be detailed but not overly complicated.

The more unique the character, the more likely it will be accepted.

There is a higher chance of being accepted if you are the first person to submit a character the same age as mine, since you always gotta have the Gon/Killua like pair.

Do try and make sure your Nen abilities make sense.

There, that is the simple version id say. Now for the character Sheet!

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Origin:

Appearance:

Physical Traits:

Nen Type:

Nen Abilities:

Special Gear and Features:

History:

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the Exam

**Chapter 2: The Start of the Exam**

"So this is the exam site? Cool" Aoi said with an innocent smile. A fairly honest and kind child, he was still wearing his headphones as he walked among the crowd listening. However, he was also being stared at with contempt. So many adults there who worked long and hard to be here, and yet some brat was just strolling in like it was a playground? Several of them felt like punching him, and many wanted to do a lot worse. Some of the more twisted ones really wanted to make him suffer in their own twisted ways. No matter how you looked at it, his pressence there was agitating a lot of people.

Some were already thinking of killing him, such as a teenager with a lot of knives, or an old man who appeared gentle at first glance, but deep down was a hardened criminal who was planning on becoming a Hunter to cover up his crimes.

There was even a few that were there because they just liked to fight and kill people.

So some innocent looking boy (or girl) walking around was an extreme eyesore for them. Some of them didn't even know what gender he or she was, and others didn't care.

In the Hunter's Exam, anything goes. Aoi Azuli, or Applicant 399, just innocently stayed ignorant of this though.

Although not everyone was like that. Such as the man in his early twenties, wearing an orange sports jacket, jeans, and boots, Applicant 243, Yamari Izumi. It wasn't Aoi he was looking out for as much as a few others, such as Applicant 65: Jiraya, or Applicant 354: Kayamo. Both appeared to be well trained martial arts masters. Then there was Applicant 133, Ekari. That guy freaked the hell out of him. He was also wary of Applicant 101: Emma Polley. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way, not in a bad way, but a dangerous way. There were also applicants 277 and 278, Fawkes Rummage and Raine Temples. The rookies this year were just full of oddities.

Not to mention the one who had already gotten people a bit riled up when he yawned and called them "boring weak adults", number 86, Zaire Blaise. Another kid about the same age as Aoi, but his personality was different and he was dressed in something that looked like a military uniform, or maybe a courier outfit? He had some strange rifle with him.

(If you have ever watched Letter Bee, think of something like that).

However, before any more observations could be made, a bell rang out across the area, as the wall in front of them began to open, revealing a man in a suit.

"The time for applicants to arrive and qualify for the Hunter Exam is now over. Let me warn you now, that the Hunter Exam is dangerous. You could easily lose your life in the process of it, so this is your last chance to leave now through the exit behind you" he said, when he then noticied something. He did not let it show though. "Anyways, my name is Mr. Razler, and I am a proctor for the Hunter Exam. I will need everyone to follow me for the exam's second phase".

"Second phase? What about the first?" someone asked.

"Well, it has already begun of course" he said as he snapped his fingers, and suddenly the floor underneath everyone opened up, causing everyone to fall in. "You must escape the maze and get to my location within an hour!"

Once they entered the hole, the routes were quickly divided, with various tubes and slides leading to all sorts of different directions, dividing everyone up in an instant.

And so, after a long and hard slide, Aoi finally landed in the Labrynth. The first phase was simple it seemed. All they had to do was escape within the next hour. Quick and simple.

"Well now, isn't this unlucky for you brat" one of the examinee's said behind him.

"Indeed...time to show a cocky brat like you your place!"

"Eh?"

That was Aoi's reaction as three people charged at him with weapons drawn. However, as they got closer, Aoi dodged quickly and got out of the way, making them clash weapons with each other. He meanwhile moved around, doing a half spin to face them.

"That was rude you know, suddenly attacking someone like that!" Aoi said, pouting. This irritated the two even more, and they went on the offensive with plenty of zeal and rage. He stepped backwards, and then ducked, before giving them both an uppercut all of a sudden. This caused the two of them to collapse to the ground unconscious. "Uh oh, did I go too far?"

As he asked that, a few strange...robots?...came out and picked them up, as the wall opened up and they brought them through it, with it sealing behind them. It appeared they had been disqualified.

"Are you going to attack me too, mister?" Aoi asked as he turned around and looked at Applicant 277, Fawkes Rummage.

"No thanks" Fawkes mentioned, as he looked at the child in front of him. _Her aura reads of experience, and strength. She is definently someone strong. Those two were pretty decent, but her aura tells me she is far more dangerous._

He looked around, and saw there was a single exit to the room they ended up in.

"By the way, little girl, what martial arts or fighting style are you trained in? You seem quite adept at fighting".

"Actually...im a boy" he told him, surprising Fawkes.

"Ahh...sorry".

"Well, to answer your question, I dont have any formal training" Aoi said, which Fawkes found hard to believe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the children of my clan are taught to develop their own fighting style from the age of three!"

"Ahh" Fawkes said, seeing what Aoi meant. Its not that he was not trained, its that there is no formal style he was taught. He was basically self taught from the age of three...which explained a lot.

"Yeah. There are a lot of playful animals where I live, along with predetors that hunt them, so we are taught early so we can happily co exist with our surroundings".

"Playful animals?"

"Yeah, things like lions, and tigers, and bears! Not to mention sharks, giant birds, things like that".

_Those are not playful animals! Those are deadly beasts that eat people! Wait wait, and he said predators that hunt them?! Just what sort of dangerous region does this kid hail from?! No wonder his aura is so strong, he comes from a place where its survival of the fittest!_

"Oh, we should probably get going! We dont want to be lose because we ended up staying here chatting!"

"Yeah...right. Its a maze though, so this is going to be rather hard".

"Hmmm...I think we should go this way!" Aoi said, as he began to head towards the exit and down a route.

* * *

Razler watched as the participants scurried around the maze.

"This is rather nice of you" a woman came up and said to him. "You made it so that they wont go and die during the first round. Well, die easily anyways".

"But isn't this fairly luck based?" another man said as he walked up to him.

"Im afraid its nothing so simple, or easy. Well, I suppose you could say part of this exam is awareness".

"Awareness...ah, I see. So that is the trick to this stage".

"Indeed. And it gets progressively worse as they approach the exit, since the source is there".

"That is quite nasty, Razler-san" the man replied.

"I see it, but...isn't this dangerous to some of them?"

"Hohohohoho...I am sure it will be fine" Chairman Netero said as he walked into the room.

"Chairman?!"

"I got an interesting letter, so I decided to observe the exam from the start. It seems our friends, the Guardians, have sent us something interesting".

"...Chairman, the intergrity of the exam must be kept. Please make sure to keep your whims in check".

"Fufufufufufufufufufu".

* * *

Fawkes could barely keep up with the boy, to the point he was using Nen to keep up. This kid was a bonafide monster for sure, Fawkes was convinced he was not human. After all, he was going way faster then any normal boy could.

However, as they got to an intersection, he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Something is not right...the air smells weird" Aoi said, when suddenly a tiger came around the corner, blood dripping from its mouth.

"A tiger?!"

"Ah, its a kitty!"

"Since when is a tiger a kitty?!"

"But, my older brother has one as a pet..."

"...right, I temporarily forgot. Common sense does not apply to you".

And so, the tiger lept at them...and Aoi sidestepped it and caught it with both hands, giving it a big hug and a belly rub. However...

"Awww...its not real" he said as he squeezed, dispersing the tiger into nothing. "Its weird, it had no mass at all".

"None at all?"

"I think its a mirage or something..."

"Wait, did you say earlier you smelled something?"

"Yeah, something sweet. Then you pointed out the tiger and the tiger appeared. How did you see the invisible tiger by the way?"

"Invisible...wait..."

_Could it be that it was some sort of psychic hallucination? In that case...is he resistant to it or something? Either way..._

"Ah, I think I smell it coming from this way!" Aoi mentioned, heading off in a direction.

_If this is part of the test, its likely the source is at the end, to make it even harder on those trying to make it. So following him is probably best, and will likely lead me to Raine..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So, it was just a hallucination?" Raine said as she looked where a bear had once been, and then back at the boy with her, Zaire Blaise. He appeared to be wearing some sort of uniform styled to young boys, with a long sleeved coat, shorts, boots, and a white shirt underneath. It looked sort of military, though a bit old fashioned in that case. "How did you know exactly?"

"Constant training and discipline!" Zaire replied with a quick salut. "Zaire Blaise, formerly of the third youth division of Alexandria".

"My name is Raine Temples" she replied, looking at the boy. She had heard of Alexandria. It was a nation that followed the path of both knowledge and militarism. Service is mandatory for everyone and they are trained as children. From what she heard, education and literacy are high there, with most being able to speak several languages. Apparently the training could be extreme at time, and the life style for children was somewhat militarized, though not totally, as they are supposedly not an oppressive regime. Though, she has heard her fair share of nasty rumors.

Still, that weapon the boy had was rather strange. It appeared to fire some sort of bolt of energy. Its not a laser, because the bolt of energy zigged and zagged, and also seemed capable of curbing. She didn't really get how it worked, but given there was a small crater in the wall behind the illusion, she could guess what it would do to a person.

She definently did not want to anger this one. And furthermore, when she had tried to pick up the weapon...she realized why Zaire thought of everyone as weak.

That thing weighed more then both of them combined. Even if he was not able to shoot it, he could bludgeon a person to death with that thing.

"Anyways, we should go this way" Zaire said, pointing off in a direction.

"How do you know that?"

"I kept track of my direction during the slide" he said, causing Raine to stare in shock. The slide had spun them all around at some point, so she had lost her direction. But he somehow managed to keep his in check?

"SO then..."

"The tunnel behind that guy led in that direction. Even if its a maze, this is the Hunter Exam. Its based on skill, not luck. Therefore, those who were able to keep their sense of direction would know which direction to go to. Besides, he said it didn't he? To follow him? That was a hint. After all, he also told us the exam had already begun".

Her impression of Zaire continued to raise. So this was the results of the academic and military styled teachings of Alexandria. It was quite fearsome indeed.

"That said, we cant risk taking up too much time, and now that I know that I can damage the walls" he said as he pointed his weapon at the exit. "Lets take a shortcut".

"Eh?"

"Soulcharge Loaded! Empire Burst!"

And so, he fired right through the walls.

* * *

As Fawkes and Aoi continued to move, suddenly Aoi stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"Get down!" he shouted as he tackled Fawkes to the ground anyways, and a huge beam of energy decimated the area above them, as well as melting through all of the walls and obstacles.

"Ahh...I used up quite a bit of energy there" a red haired boy in a red uniform said, as he collapsed on the ground in front of Aoi. "Some help please?"

"Sure!" Aoi said, not bothering to consider for a moment that the boy in front of him was a dangerous enemy he might want to leave here and make lose. He picked up the boy and put him on his back, not flinching for an instant.

"...thanks" he said. "I think I used too much power in that attack".

"You think?!" Raine said as she stepped through, and then saw Fawkes. "Fawkes! There you are!"

"Hey Raine...guess this makes things a lot easier".

"Come on, we better get going!" Aoi said, as he began to hurry on ahead, not losing any speed despite carrying another person. Fawkes felt a bit bad about that now.

_Did he...lower his speed so I could keep up? After all, no way that his max speed would be the same while carrying someone..._

"COme on, we better get going".

And up ahead...

"My name is Aoi by the way! Aoi Azuli! But you can call me Aoi!"

"Huh? My name is Zaire, Zaire Blaise. How old are you?"

"Eleven years old!"

_Same age as me..._

"Anyways, I am sure we will be great friends!"

"Eh?" Zaire said, blushing a little. "You can't just say things like that?"

"Why not? I bet this will be tons of fun!"

"...your brain is not really active, is it?"

"Never fear, we will be fine!"

And so, the group made it in time to pass the first stage of the exam.


End file.
